Pink
by KawaPlease
Summary: One-shot.  La vie en rose, c'est possible!


_**L'idée de cette fic m'est venue un soir sous la douche alors que ma soeur écoutait Aerosmith... Merci à elle ;)**_

A écouter avec ça : Pink – Aerosmith .com/watch?v=RLRLhV9U0kQ

Je l'ai vu qui arrivait ce matin-là. Pratiquement en même temps que moi. Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas focalisée sur cela. Qu'allait-il encore inventer aujourd'hui pour me mettre hors de moi ? House. Mon employé. Mon exaspérant employé. Ce fouteur de merde. Ce... ce... J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose ne collait pas à mon habituelle vision de House.

J'ai profité de ce qu'il remplissait son bulletin de rentrée pour l'observer. Non, n'allez pas croire que je le reluquai...

Il portait une de ses chemises roses un peu délavées, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui allaient diablement bien. Il avait aussi mis son éternel jean troué. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés sa barbe datait d'au moins trois jours. (ca a l'air de demander quand même un sacré entretien, l'éternelle barbe de trois jours... Si si !) J'ai croisé soudainement son regard. Et non, n'allez pas croire encore que j'ai rougi. Il faisait chaud... Toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé ce qui me dérangeait. Son regard. Son putain de regard. Comme dans les feux de l'amour. Vous savez, le genre de regard que jette le beau gosse à la fille un peu gourde. Non il ne me fait pas d'effet ! Bref... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui clochait car il détourna le regard et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. J'ai soupiré. Putain d'ascenseur. Et oui, je suis de très bonne humeur. Vous pensiez le contraire peut être ?

Je suis donc allée m'atteler au tri de tous mes papiers administratifs. Pourtant, je l'avoue, j'étais préoccupée. Par House, bien sûr ! Maudit soit il ! Comme si moi, Lisa Cuddy, je pouvais me permettre de me laisser distraire par le pire con qui ai jamais habité cette planète. Qu'avait il prévu encore pour me pourrir la vie ? Casser mes toilettes, encore ? Détruire mon bureau ? Supprimer ms rendez-vous importants de mon agenda ? Insulter ses patients ? Non, cela manquait d'originalité... N'empêche... La façon dont il avait évité mon regard ! Et il n'était pas arrivé en retard ! Mais impossible de se réjouir de cette amélioration lorsque l'on connaissait House.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer, et à midi je n'avais pas fait le quart du travail que j'avais l'intention de faire.

A la cafétéria, j'ai fais la grève de la fin. Je déteste donner raison à mes employés, mais la bouffe qu'on y sert est franchement immangeable. C'est donc ce mauvaise humeur... d'accord, disons _d'encore plus_ mauvaise humeur que j'ai regagné mon bureau, le ventre creux. J'ai posé mon manteau, contourné mon bureau pour aller m'asseoir à ma place. Et là, mon cœur a loupé quelques battements. Vous savez que ce genre de frayeur fait perdre des neurones quand le cerveau n'est pas irrigué pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ? Enfin, bref : sur la table était posé une enveloppe. Par n'importe quelle enveloppe : une enveloppe avec l'écriture de House dessus. Une écriture nerveuse, angoissée. J'ai ouvert lentement le rabat, m'attendant presque à voir une araignée en jaillir. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Juste un papier plié en quatre... Bon Dieu, House avait vraiment le chic pour faire durer le suspense ! J'ai déplié le papier. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne inscrite.

"Pink is the colour of passion, right ? Greg. "

_Greg_? Depuis quand House signait il de son prénom ? A quoi rimait cette phrase ?

Je me suis levée précipitamment. Quoiqu'avec des talons l'exercice soit plus difficile. Je me suis ruée dans le couloir du département Diagnostics. Je _l'_ai vu, _lui_, _House_, assis par terre, faisant rebondir sa balle contre le mur. Je suis entrée, sans faire vraiment de bruit, comme à mon habitude, et je l'ai entendu dire, sans même se retourner :

« Cuddy... »

J'ai refermé la porte.

« Cas difficile ? ai-je demandé en voyant la balle toujours rebondissante.

-Humpf, me répondit-il. Pas vraiment. C'est autre chose qui me préoccupe.

-Ah...

-Han. »

Génial... Si on ne communiquait plus qu'avec des onomatopées, maintenant ?

« House... ai-je souffle, doucement. A quoi rime votre message ?

-Ah. Ca. »

Il s'est levé, prenant appuis sur sa canne.

« Je pensais que vous comprendriez, dit il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

-Ah oui ? Hé bien... »

Je le voyais s'approcher de plus en plus, et je fus soudain prise d'une sorte de vertige, comme si j'étais attirée vers lui.

« ... Il faut croire que non... Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que vous, House.

-Vraiment ? a-t-il dit, ses lèvres effleurant presque mon visage maintenant. C'est pourtant simple...

-... »

J'ai enfin compris lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi pour m'embrasser. Quand j'ai croisé son regard. Son regard _rose_...


End file.
